Starfox: Destroyer
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: The Lylat system is under attack by Venom's elite forces. When an attempt to destroy the warp gate misfires bringing an alien warship into Lylat. joining forces with Starfox and the Cornarian navy the SDDI Evans is about to teach the bad guys a lesson, DON'T tick off a fully armed Destroyer! Rated T for warfare, Language, and torture.
1. Go for launch

**Author's note:**

**Stick with me and read a few chapters before you start complaining about how unoriginal the concept is. It will become more original later on. Also my character Daniel is in no way intended to insult those with brain disorders or anything of the sort. If anything he's my way of rooting for the underdog.**

Arrowheadlock presents

STARFOX

DESTROYER

March 2471

Home System

Neptune orbit

Navy shipyards

Launch bay

Humanity has come a long way, after all the nations of the world merged into one central planetary government in the 2430s people began what became the New Age of Exploration. In the year 2463 the first Starship, The SSN-1 Armstrong, was launched. Soon the whole solar system, which was renamed the Home System, was colonised. Advances in since during this time included Cryo sleep, Magnetic Accelerator Systems (MASs) aka railguns, hard plasma, Ionised blasters, and hyperdrive cores powered by a heavy (radioactive) ion reaction fields.

I am Captain Daniel Anderson of the Navy, I have been assigned to SDDI-557 The Evans, A Destroyer named after the captain of another destroyer in the Battle off Samar in World War 2. The Evans was about 390 feet bow to stern and held a crew of 193 men and women as well as 3 squads of marines.

While every ship is capable of lightspeed for travel, the Evans had a combat speed of forty knots, twice the speed of any battleship to date. Her firepower was made up of five 5inch MASs each capable of firing a metal slug at high velocity every four seconds. 30 anti aircraft blaster cannons, six mine projectors and ten torpedo tubes. Today is the start of her maiden voyage, and she was ready, as were her crew.

"Evans, this is Launch Control, we are ready on this end. Over" The radio crackled as I reached for the intercom.

"All hands report to your stations for ship launch," I ordered as the crew did their duty, after waiting five minutes, I began the sound off.

"All Right, all stations give me Go or No go for launch. Reactor?"

"Go!"

"Thrusters?"

"Go!"

"FIDO?" (Flight Dynamics Officer)

"Go!"

"GUIDANCE?" (Guidance Officer)

"Go!"

"SURGEON?" (Flight Surgeon)

"Go!"

"EECOM?" (Electrical, Environmental, and Consumables Management)

"Go!"

"GNC?" (Guidance, Navigation and Control Systems)

"Go!"

"INCO?" (Integrated Communications Officer)

"Go!"

"Weapons?"

"Go!"

"Docking?"

"We are go."

"Countermeasures?"

"Go!"

"Shields?"

"Go!"

"Damage control?"

"Go!"

"Hyperdrive?"

"Go!"

"Morale?"

"WE ARE GO!"

"Final safety checks complete, we are green across the board and go for launch." The dock worker announced over the intercom. I was standing in the bridge watching my crew working at their stations.

"All hands this is the Captain speaking," I announced, "This is going to be a fighting ship. I intend to go in harm's way, and anyone who doesn't want to go along had better get their rear off my ship right now." I warned, indeed this ship was going to engage armed pirates. That's what it's was built for, and her crew trained for. With no takers on my warning I gave the word:

"Launch control, This is the Evans. We are GO for launch and are standing by for countdown. Over"

"Roger that Evans, T minus one minute to launch."

"T minus 45 seconds to launch."

"T minus 30 seconds to launch."

"T minus 15 seconds to launch."

"Ten,"

"Nine,"

"Ignition sequence start."

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Ignition!"

The entire ship shook and rattled, but held strong. Slowly the vessel began to move, the shaking ceased, and the rattling was drained out by the crew cheering.

"Captain, we are away, Reactor is holding steady and all systems are in working condition." One of the crew members reported as the Evans moved along. I dismissed him and told Navigation to plot a Lightspeed jump to the staging area for the rest of our battle group.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how it's done. Godspeed.

**Review and tell me what you think! Arrowheadlock**


	2. Engagement and Encounters

March 2471

SDDI Evans

Lightspeed transit

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the flagship Jefferson, Orders?" The communication officer asked as I finished rereading the mission briefing for Operation Blackbeard's barber.

"Alright, bring it up." I ordered as I set the data pad down and stood up. As soon as the connection was established, I saluted. Standing right in front of me was Chief Admiral of the Navy: Robert Anderson, my father.

"At ease Daniel," He dismissed. "Or should I say at ease Captain?" My crew looked at me surprised, I had some explaining to do after this.

"Either one Da- Sir." I replied teaseing him. His reply was nothing more than a warm chuckle. Something I loved him for. But all too soon he became an Admiral again.

"I wanted to personally inform you that you have been detached from the operation and assigned to escort duty. I personally disagree with this but the rest of command doesn't think you're qualified for full scale operations." He admitted, My heart sank, the Navy has always been in my family's blood for as far back as anyone remembered, and all of them achieved greatness. The Naval command knew this, and being the glory hounds they are, don't want me to get in the way of their next promotion. And their reasons for holding me back was absolutely pathetic: I was diagnosed with Autism. If anything, my autism is what got me this far, I studied at the John Paul Jones Naval academy on Earth, (The biggest and most expensive) And I graduated with a master's degree in most of my courses and even went through marine basic training. (Even though I "accidently" broke my DI's arm. . . Twice)

"I understand Father," I replied, but before Dad could respond the Evans picked up on a distress signal.

". . .-de Mayde! this is the mining ship Payday! we are under attack by heavily armed pirates! We are in the asteroid field near the Cadmus nebula! We need help!" As soon as the transmission was over I gave my father a brief salute before cutting our transmission.

"Battlestations, Adjust course to the signals source and prepare to exit Lightspeed." I ordered, The Evans' weapon systems came online and damage control teams were standing by.

"Brace!" I yelled as the Evans dropped out of lightspeed in a fraction of a second. I looked out and examined the situation before me. The mining vessel was trying to get away from it's attacker. The Pirates were using what was originally a cargo ship, stolen, and rigged with blaster cannons and extra engines. resulting in a patchwork designed pirate ship. Range: ten miles, in range of the MASs

"I want full speed ahead, place us between the pirates and the miners." I ordered, "MAS batteries Alpha and Bravo, fire on the enemy at will." My plan was relatively simple, by slipping in front of the pirates and in between them and their price, I would "Cross the T" A simple and classic naval tactic.

Without warning, the MASs opened up with a relatively quiet hollow sounding thump. Four seconds later, the five inch slug ripped through the Pirates vessel's thrusters. another round impacted a blaster turret on the enemy's hull.

"Sir!" The gun commander shouted, "The enemy has Identified us and is pulling out, Orders?" Figures, the pirates were aggressive and savage, but they knew that they couldn't win a battle with a fully armed destroyer. "Run away to kill another day" was a common saying amongst pirates. Well, I got something else in mind for them.

"Immobilize that target." I ordered.

"Yes sir, batteries Alpha and Bravo, prioritise thrusters, Fire Fire SABOTE" The gun commander ordered.

The great thing about railguns is that they can fire multiple kinds of ordnance, The Evans had five separate types of rounds onboard. The standard metal slug was the default, a simple solid metal core two feet long and five inches thick. it is widely used due to the fact that they can be made at any facility that works with metal.

The next round is the High Explosive Anti Tank or HEAT round, a type of ammo that was originally used by tanks on the battlefield. Used to destroy heavy armor or fortifications, and leave the crew inside to choke to death in the vacuum of space. A gruesome thought, but an effective method of naval warfare nonetheless.

Then there is the SABOTE, an armor piercing dart that can take out individual targets with amazing accuracy and firing speed, while leaving the rest of the ship relatively undamaged. Perfect for disabling ships and other targets with minimum risk to the targets crew, (or in some cases, crews' prisoners)

Next is the Flare round, rather self explanatory they come in a variety of colors with universal meanings, Red means there are wounded aboard and need medical aid or some other type of emergency. Yellow or orange are used to mark a central target for other ships to concentrate their firepower on. White is used to signal a ceasefire or a call to negotiations between two warring sides. and Green flares are used to signal friendlies or victory. The flare is more of a tool then it is a weapon.

Lastly is the most underrated kind of ammo: The grapeshot, and contrary to popular rumor, no they are not real grapes. Named after a similar type of artillery ammo up until about the 1870s the grapeshot was a cluster of small projectiles that would fire into an even spread. Most commonly used to shoot down enemy fighters at close range or to search for clocked weapons like enemy subs or mines

"Sir!" My navigation officer yelled, "New contact coming out of light speed," She reported looking over her data, "No IFF beacon and it's big, like Death Star big."

"What?" I replied, surely she was stretching that fact a little too far. . .

As it exited lightspeed the only thing I could describe it as would be a giant insect like parasite that prayed on ships, it started transmitting on open frequency in a inhuman voice:

"All that exists belongs to us, the Aparoids, Submit to us, belong to us. . ."

Where the hell is the fifth fleet when you need them?


	3. The Evans: MIA

March 2471

SDDI Evans

Cadmus nebula asteroid field

"This is captain Anderson of the navy ship Evans! We are under attack by an unknown enemy and returning fire! Requesting immediate backup!" I yelled into the comm as all five MASs were firing, desperately trying to damage the parasitic ship. The alien vessel countered with an occasional volley of drones but made no other attempt to fight us. Instead it set course for the disabled pirate ship, which was helplessly drifting in space.

"This is Lieutenant Guzzo of the submarine Vancouver, we have received your distress signal and are on our way. Stand by, ETA 40 seconds." The reply sounded over the radio as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Right on cue, the Submarine Vancouver dropped out of lightspeed near by and immediately clocked. Submarines' role was very complex and dangerous. Those navy vessels were unique in design, the entire vessel looked like a teardrop, designed to maximise the effectiveness of its cloaking systems, but was left defenceless in the process. Still a Vancover class Sub packs a nasty sneak attack, six torpedo tubes lined the sides of the hull.

"Captain Anderson!" A voice yelled over the comm net, "This is Admiral Kareth of the fifth fleet! I am ORDERING you to cease fire immediately!" Admiral Kareth was one of the naval command who was a total glory hound. Not to mention the one who hates my father, and by extension me, the most.

"Not an option Admiral," I replied, "There is still a civilian mining vessel in the immediate area."

"It IS an option and it IS an ORDER!" Admiral Kareth yelled, "Who cares about some bottom class rock pickers?"

"Admiral Kareth, this is Lieutenant Guzzo of the submarine Vancouver, sending you visual data of the alien warship."

The "Aperoid" as it called itself grabbed ahold of the pirate vessel and began what could only be described as feeding. Violently, the helpless ship was ingested. Metal twisted and groaned as the vessel was ripped apart and seemingly dissolved. the remaining debris fused with the alien and seemed to reappear on the ship's source. That scared the Admiral. It was what happened next that scared me. Several orb structures formed on the outer hull, and hatched several Alien warships.

"Admiral," I spoke, "We need every ship in the armada. Now."

Any available ship in range jumped to our coordinates and engaged the aliens. Battleships, Heavy cruisers, Frigates, Light cruisers, Submarines, Destroyers, Gunboats, Corvettes, Destroyer escorts, and thousands of Starfighters clashed with the enemy. About two hours into the battle, the light cruiser Crusader pulled forward to spearhead a torpedo run, I ordered the Evans to follow and prepare torpedoes. At four miles range, the Crusader went hard to port, the destroyers and destroyer escorts followed. As I gave the order, five mk13 concussion blast torpedoes launched at the enemy. Three seconds later the Evans remaining torpedoes were fired. Multiple hits, seven enemy ships destroyed.

Out of torpedos, I ordered the Evans to disengage and head for the supply vessel within the carrier fleet. After docking the Evans' magazines and torpedo tubes were topped off. Now at full ammo, the Evans' went back to the front lines.

Big mistake. The largest of the alien ships charged and fired a huge energy beam that impacted the Evans. a sudden flash, enormous pain all over the body,and then. . . nothing.

Slowly, I woke back up. I don't know what happened, but I had the responsibility as captain to keep my ship but more importantly my crew, ready. I ordered a complete dynastic and biohazard check of the ship. Surprisingly, that energy blast never damaged the destroyer, it only made us do an uncalculated jump. and now the Evans was caught in an energy loop between our reactor and the vortex. We were trapped until we reached our destination, wherever the hell that is. . .

11 AWL (After Lylat Wars AKA 2 years after SF Assault)

Cornaria orbit

Beltino warp gate station

Venom's Empire was rising again, with the entire Lylat system weakened from the Aperoid war, victory was a solid possibility. IF they played their cards right. An undercover spy was working at Cornaria's warp gate under the guise of a janitor. That agent was tasked with sabotaging the station, denying the CDF or worse Starfox, a shortcut to anywhere.

The charges were planted and the timer was counting down, the agent nodded with satisfaction as he left the station as Cornaria's top scientists and researchers came back from lunch. A few hundred civilian deaths was sure to shatter Cornaria's resolve. However, the one thing the Venom spy didn't count on was what would happen between now and when the bomb goes off.

At one of the warp gates' many monitors a red light started flashing. This caught the attention of a robin who pressed the alarm. There was some sort of energy flux in the gate's conduit. if it get's too out of hand. . . Armageddon.

Naturally, the bomb went off about then. The entire station shook as the gate's power generator faltered and qwit. everyone held their breath, silently praying that somehow, their lives would be spared. Beltino Toad was one of them.

Power returned to the station flawlessly despite the generator being destroyed and the backup being too weak to supply the station. Beltenio went over the data trying to find the source of this free power. The answer surprised him and several others of Cornaria's top scientists. . .

The energy flux that was thought to be their doom, was in fact their lifesaver. And something was moving with the flux, Beltenio thought that the safest way to release the energy was to open the gate and let it out.

As the gate control crew was being equipped with EVA suits, (Space suits for you non geeks out there) General Pepper ordered the CDF to establish defencive blockades in case of an enemy attack.

Beltino was nervous, something or someone was going to come out of the gate. And with the Lylat System still struggling to rebuild from the Aperiods, everyone was nervous about anything that could be labeled "Alien", the word sent chills down the toad's spine.

"Gate lens expanding. . ." One of the scientists narrated, "Gate lens complete. . . looks norm- Woah!" Without any warning, the green gate lens' calm water appearance was replaced with one that could be described as a violent hurricane twisting out of control.

Everyone was sweating, what was going to happen?


	4. Poll update

Poll status: 5.80 to 0.20 in favor of New Blood

Poll will close on March 30th (Sunday)

Arrowheadlock


End file.
